Family
by A11y50n
Summary: A late night conversation with Kaanan has unexpected consequences for John and Teyla.


A/N: I don't own Stargate or any of its characters.

Apologies for any mistakes

Family

You've got to be kidding, who in their right mind needs me at 0245? Thought John. He just returned to his quarters 30 minutes ago after a really long mission. He managed to have a shower to get rid of all the sand and dirt that managed to stick to him in the hot weather. It was so hot, even if he could have, even though he knew he couldn't, it would have been too hot if they were all naked! Maybe he shouldn't let his mind wander to that dream of Teyla naked. He was punishing himself by even thinking of it. With a groan he managed to get up and out of bed and head to the door. As soon as the door opened his arms were full of a lively 18 month old. His arms came around TJ automatically; he loved the smell and the feel of the little boy. TJ put his arms around John like he's done thousands of times and let his head find the space just for him. John tucked him in and relished the feel of the bundle of joy and kissed his forehead. TJ snuggled into John and fell asleep knowing he was home and safe. Only then did John look up expecting to find Teyla standing before him, instead finding TJ's real father Kaanan. Shock was an understatement. He exchanged pleasantries with TJ's dad but they had never spent any time together. He always felt awkward and guilty. How can you become friends with someone when you secretly wished his partner was yours? He must have stood there for a minute before his brain told him to say something. John realised there must be something wrong, why would Kaanan come and seek him out? A horrible thought crossed his mind, his hand shot out to take Kaanan's arm

"Is it Teyla? Is she ok?" He didn't give Kaanan time to respond. He was looking for his shoes so he could go to her. "I knew I should have insisted she stay in the infirmary for the night. Ronan had to carry her for a bit today as she was so tired." John was panicking it couldn't have been anything too serious because Carson would never let her leave if there were problems. All the while he was looking for his shoes, he was talking to himself but he routinely kept TJ secure. Kaanan had a small smile on his lips watching this strong and private man reveal his feelings. Kaanan made a sound, John looked up and realised that Kaanan was smiling and there was no way he would be if there was something wrong with Teyla.

"May I enter your quarters John Shepard?" It took him a few seconds to comprehend the question, eventually he replied

"Of course. So there isn't anything wrong with Teyla?"

"No John Shepard. I'm sorry if I let you think that. Teyla returned some 35 minutes ago. She kissed Torren and then got ready for bed, she was really tired. Torren started to fuss so I thought it would be better if we went for a walk. She was already in a deep sleep before we left."

John took some time to understand what had just been said. He still couldn't understand what Kaanan was doing here. It couldn't have been TJ, as he was fine. He realised that Kaanan was still waiting for a reply.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure come in. Sorry for the mess."

"Do not worry it is wrong of me to come to you without any notice."

"No it's fine, any time" Kaanan stepped into John's quarters and noticed that there was a cot for when Torren stayed over. There was a bag for Torren, in fact everything that Teyla had for Torren, John also had. It pleased him. They sat down opposite each other. John warily eyeing up TJ's father wandering if he was here to beat him up or to warn him away. It would break his heart if he couldn't look after TJ anymore. For months now, he had taken care of TJ, giving Teyla some much needed rest. There were ladies nights, where TJ did not belong and boys' night where he did. On his days off he would look after his namesake for at least half the day if not the whole day. He loved spending time with him. It would kill him if he had to give up the time with the perfect weight at his hip.

"I need to ask you a question John Shepard."

"Please, just call me John." He said still wandering where this was going.

"I need you to be truthful with me I need your complete honesty?"

"okaaaaaaaaay" replied John hesitantly, still completely baffled by what was going on.

"Do you love Torren John as if he were your own?"

Of all the questions that raced through his mind, that was not even on the list. Where did that come from? What sort of question was that? John cleared his throat, not knowing what he was going to say even though he already knew they answer he wanted to say. He cleared his throat again. He had promised to be honest. He looked into Kaanan's eyes he automatically touched his cheek to TJ's head and said

"Yes. Yes I do think of him as my son. I'm sorr.." At that moment Kaanan cut in

"Thank you for being so honest with me. I think Torren John is very lucky to have two fathers."

John's eyes snapped back up to Kaanan's, this was not the reaction he expected. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe they hadn't returned from the last mission. This conversation was too surreal for him. He looked at Kaanan again just to make sure he heard right

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You did John. I am not here enough to be a good father to Torren. This is not my home but it is Teyla's and Torren's. I feel anxious that I am not here for him when he needs me but I see that I do not need to worry. I see the way you look at him and the way you hold him. I am very pleased that he will have a father who is strong and honourable to look after him and show him how to be a man. Teyla will visit me and bring Torren and I will visit here to see him but this is where he belongs. You let your love for Torren show every time you are near him. I am glad for that. He loves you. Anyone can see that." John looked down to watch TJ, love just showed in his eyes.

"I am not accustomed with your values as a people but today I heard something and learned something which makes a lot of sense to me now. I was taking a walk with Torren earlier today before you and your team returned. I was in one of the rooms trying to find a space where I could meditate and Torren could have a view of the sea at the same time. I overheard two people talking. They said you were not a home wrecker."

At this point John's head snapped up, what sort of response was he supposed to make?

"Er, er, er…"

"I had no idea what this meant so I went to ask someone who I knew would be honest with me and luckily he wasn't with you on your mission."

John's head dropped, he was thinking what could Rodney have said? Why didn't he make Rodney come with them?

"Rodney McKay while busy completing an important project, had time to say hello to Torren and then explained what that term meant. I do not think you are a home wrecker. In fact I think you are too honourable to be anything like that. I need to tell you some facts that you have been blind to. I love Teyla."

John just closed his eyes tight he did not want to hear this.

"I love Teyla and Teyla loves me but she is not in my heart."

At this John snapped his eyes open looking into Kaanan's. Could he believe what he was being told? Was there hope for him? Or was it wishful thinking?

"Teyla is not in my heart and I am not in hers. We are friends, only friends. She will always be special to me but we are not the partners for life for each other. I wanted to make this clear in case some people"

Kaanan's eyes were boring into John's to make the statement clear.

".. thought that we were life partners. We remain friends, only friends. So if people are thinking that you are a home wrecker because you are a father to Torren, they are wrong. There is someone special in Teyla's heart, there has been for the last six years. Torren has two fathers, one mother and numerous aunts and uncles. I even saw Mr Woolsey give Torren a sweet when he thought no one was looking. It seemed as if Torren was used to this."

Kaanan smiled at this memory. John knew that the usually conservative Mr Woolsey had a soft spot for TJ and TJ knew it too. He always made sure he carried TJ's favourite sweets in his pocket so he could give one to TJ whenever he saw him. It always made John and Teyla smile when they saw this. Neither said anything to Mr Woolsey about the sweets. They both thought it was really sweet. Kaanan rose to leave hoping he had made his point. On his way to the door he looked back and saw John just sitting there with a dazed look on his face. He sighed, how could two clever people, be so ridiculous when it came to matters of the heart, thought Kaanan. Just as he reached the door he had to offer more advice.

"Teyla will always have that person in her heart she will never change her mind, however she will not chase after her heart's desire. If he felt the same way and made it clear to her she would be the happiest woman alive. If he chooses to keep his feelings to himself he not only risks being unhappy for the rest of his life as he will always wonder what if but he will make the woman he claims to love unhappy as well. I hope with all my heart that he will gain the courage to let his feelings known to the woman he loves and who returns his love."

Kaanan gave John another look hoping that he will understand what he said. As Kaanan was talking John had cuddled TJ even closer. The sight made Kaanan smile, his son was really lucky to have so many people love him. Then he left.

John just sat there with TJ in his arms, he didn't know how long he stayed like that for. He just kept on thinking about what Kaanan had said. He began to think of the future.

There she was, it seemed as if he was looking for Teyla everywhere and where did he find her, down the longest corridor. She was by herself walking towards him. It's now or never thought John. As they met up Teyla was smiling at him, an encouraging sign.

"Teyla, you and me tomorrow night for a date, what do you say? I'll get someone to babysit TJ, so you don't have to worry about him. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Yes John" breathed Teyla. With that he started to walk away, not in any doubt about her answer. After a few steps he looked over his shoulder to see Teyla still standing there with a shy smile on her face as if she was looking forward to what the night may entail. He kept on walking down the longest corridor in Atlantis but looking over his shoulder, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked up to watch him and her smile grew bigger and his in return also grew. They kept on looking at each other as John kept on walking. He still kept walking and refused to cut eye contact. He could look at her all day. Both were looking forward to the date. He was elated that she didn't say no. She started to say something, he could see her mouth moving and forming his name.

"John? John? John are you ok? "asked Teyla. John woke up from his wonderful daydream Teyla was standing right in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"John are you ok? You've been standing here for a couple of minutes."

Why couldn't it be that easy? Why couldn't he just demand he and Teyla go on a date like in the daydream. It felt so real. He should have thought there was something wrong, when had he ever been that confident with the ladies let alone Teyla? It was a little too easy. He now realised where he was, in Teyla's quarters with this realisation he went bright red. He couldn't believe he was in Teyla's quarters with no memory of coming here or how long he's been there. Teyla had never seen John turn quite a shade of red before. He didn't scare her standing in her quarters she was concerned about him, well until he started to smile as if he had been granted all his heart's desire. When he started to smile Teyla was less concerned and more inquisitive. What or who could have put that look on his face, she thought. Still embarrassed by his reaction and wanting the ground to open up right here right now and knowing it wouldn't, John just looked at Teyla and mumbled "sorry" and turned to leave.

"John." There was something in addition to laughter in her voice that made him stop at her door his colour was back to normal. He looked over his right shoulder to see what she wanted. She was waiting for something but he didn't understand what. Seeing his puzzled look, she said with a smile "Can I please have my son back now?" John wanted to say something when he had a feeling of dread. There was laughter in her eyes that she couldn't control. John turned to look to his left and in his arms was TJ sitting on his hips as usual with a big grin on his face. Smiling up at his dad. John must have come to bring TJ back to his mum but forgot during the daydream. He automatically kissed his son. With a nervous laugh he turned to face Teyla

"I was just testing you to see if you would notice if I kept TJ for the night."

His eyes imploring her to believe the silly reason. Struggling to keep the smile off of her face she replied

"I like the fact that you try and keep me on my toes." With that he turned an alarming shade of red again. Whatever he was thinking about must have been important for him to forget that he held Torren in his arms. He turned went back to Teyla handed her TJ. She took him easily putting him on her hip. John bent down to kiss goodbye to TJ and then Teyla on the cheek. He was so embarrassed by what he had done earlier he didn't realise that he had just kissed Teyla albeit on the cheek. She did however and had a huge smile on her face. He was still so embarrassed that he quickly turned and left all the while talking to himself and shaking his head. Teyla watched him walk out while he kept shaking his head wondering would he remember that he had just kissed her. John wasn't one for public displays of affection unless it was with Torren however for him kissing her gave her all the encouragement she needed. There was hope for them and she believed he was beginning to understand that. The future will be interesting.

Seriously, how hard could this be thought John. He was on his twentieth draft. The previous 19 lay on his table, floor, bed wherever there was space all screwed up. Onto draft number 21, he thought after screwing the latest version.

"Dear Teyla,

You know how hard it is for me to talk about my feelings well it seems it is just as hard for me to write them down. This is really hard for me, maybe because I have never been so scared in my life before. I have had feelings for you for a long time now. In all honesty it was probably from the first day I met you. Not only are you beautiful, you are also wise, strong. This is supposed to be romantic and I could be describing 'Chewie' well apart from the beautiful bit. Even in a letter I can't say what I want. There must be something wrong with me.

John felt something had changed, he had a weird feeling. He looked up to see both Teyla and Torren standing just inside the door with large grins on their faces. He stood up so quickly that he knocked over his chair. He tried to pick it up quickly but it kept on slipping through his fingers, damn his hands he thought. The he remembered the letter he was trying to write to Teyla. He quickly looked up to search her face and turn over the latest version of the letter just in case she walked to the desk. Then he took in the rest of the room. Please, please do not start to help tidy up thought John. TJ looked as if he couldn't wait to play in the mess.

"John is it a bad time? I can take Torren with me if that would be better?"

Then John realised that he had offered to look after TJ when she had an appointment.

"No, no it's fine. I just forgot the time. I hope you were not waiting for long or that you are late for your appointment?"

"No I still have some time." The appointment was to look for a Christmas present for the men in her life. She was determined to give John a present that he would not forget.

He spent time with TJ, he forgot about the letter until he put him to bed. Then he began to think what he could write.

I have loved you for a while. I thought that you only saw me as a friend so I hid my feelings towards you. We became closer as friends. I trust you with my life. Every time you got injured it broke my heart. I wanted to comfort you, hold you but again I thought you didn't want me. I still don't know how you feel. All I know is I can't wait anymore. I need to know if there is any chance for us to be together. It tore me apart when I found out about you and Kaanan I regretted not telling you before how I felt. I promised myself if there was ever a chance I would confess my feelings for you and damn the consequences. However much I may not like the idea of you with Kaanan, I love the fact that you two made TJ. There can be no regrets about our past when you have the wonderful gift of your son. He is the best thing of you and I love him as if he were my own. I hope you know that. Regardless of our feelings towards each other I would never hurt him; I will always, ALWAYS love him. What I am trying to say in my own way is that I would love us to be a family. I would love to wake up with you every morning, go to bed with you every night. Just hold you in my arms. Hold your hand. We can talk about our days and our son. Have family picnics. Just be together as a family. I have dreamt of what it would be like with you and whatever I dream cannot hope to compare with the reality. I want to see you smile when I nudge you or tease you. I want to see you roll your eyes when I tease Rodney and Ronan (mainly Rodney as Ronan will kick my ass if I tease him too much). You're my best friend. I hope that won't change either way. I would love us to be more, only if you also feel the same.

Love always

John

He didn't want to think about it. John quickly folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and sealed it and wrote Teyla's name on it. TJ was beginning to stir so he waited until TJ was wide awake. They went for a walk to the canteen. TJ seemed to develop Rodney's appetite which was worrying. On the way to the mess they made a little detour. They then went merrily to the mess. Teyla met up with them as Torren was finishing his chocolate ice cream. Before John could hide the evidence Teyla sat opposite her men and the sheepish grin she loved appeared on John's face. He knew Torren was not supposed to have ice cream if he didn't finish his dinner and she could clearly see the half eaten remains of Torren's dinner. She looked at John then looked to the plate then back to John but this time with one eyebrow raised in a silent question. John just cleared his throat trying to think of a good excuse.

Teyla took Torren after watching a film with John back to her quarters, John offered to look after him for the night but she declined she was imposing too much on John even though she knew he loved Torren as much as she did. After getting Torren ready for bed she was about to place Torren in his cot when she saw something on his covers. It was an envelope with her name on it. She quickly picked it up and placed Torren in his bed and covered him, making sure he was still asleep. The paper looked familiar then when she took the paper out of the envelope she realised where she saw it before, earlier when John was surrounded by many more sheets of paper. She opened it and began to read. She sat on her bed. This was more that she expected. She thought it would take longer for him to admit his feelings for her. When she finished she didn't realise she was crying and smiling at the same time. She picked up a pen and began to write. She never thought she would be this happy. Looks like John will receive his Christmas present early this year.

John was really tired. After the film he went in search of Rodney and Ronan. The three of the spent a lot of the night together in Ronan's quarters. Whenever they would have a guy's night they would stay in either Rodney's or Ronan's quarters as they could leave the mess and didn't have to worry about TJ. When TJ was with them, he loved being in their space. Once in a while was fine but they didn't love having toddler things everywhere that's what Teyla's and John's quarters were for. If either man had to baby sit they would do so in one of those quarters. He had a good time just relaxing, talking, watching films basically just being a guy. He really missed TJ. He was looking forward to having him for the night. He would give up guy night forever if he could have TJ with him every night. He was thinking what else he could buy the boy for Christmas. Teyla made him, Rodney and Ronan promise that they would each buy TJ only one present. What Teyla failed to understand was that when fingers are crossed while making this promise, it doesn't count. Anyway she couldn't stay mad at him for buying things for her son. Well at least not for long anyway. She would just get that exasperated look in her eye and shake her head as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?' She always caved. She couldn't stay mad for long. As he made his way back to his quarters he kept on coming up with different things to buy for TJ. Once at his quarters he was just about to lift his hand to swipe so the door would open when something caught his eye. There was an envelope stuck to the top with his name on it. He pulled it off and with the same hand swiped the reader to open his quarters. The door opened, he didn't usually use the lights at night unless he was reading, otherwise he could find his way to the bathroom or his bed without a problem. He stepped into his room but kept the door open so he could read the letter. As soon as he opened it he recognised it. His heart stopped, he froze. She returned his letter Teyla returned his letter was all he could think of. Then after a few seconds he thought about it, Teyla would never do that she would come to see him, she wouldn't take the cowards way out and write a letter like he did. He took a huge breath and unfolded the letter. It was his letter, he realised. The exact same one that he gave to her, well left on TJ's bed. He couldn't figure out why she would return the letter, as he looked down the page he saw something in a different colour. It was in Teyla's handwriting. John's heart was beating so fast. His eyes were blurry he couldn't make out what was written. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes then opened them again. He read what she wrote then he read it again and then once more. He couldn't believe that she had written

'I've always felt the same way. Love always Teyla.'

He closed his eyes in relief and lifted the letter to his heart. He then folded it back and placed it back in the envelope and he put it on the desk so he could reread it in the morning. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Teyla was looking at him from under the covers, his reaction was so sweet. He cherished the letter. She knew he would keep the letter and reread it whenever he wanted to. She heard him finish up in the bathroom and turned over to see or rather feel his reaction. John made his way from the bathroom, as he was on his way to his bed thinking of what tomorrow holds. Thinking that when he meets Teyla there will be no confusion between them, no partners, no hidden feelings just love that has been far too long denied. Then he heard it. He paused, listening thinking maybe he was hearing things then there it was again. A little whimper. It sounded like but it couldn't be thought John then he heard it for a third time. Another whimper, not just any whimper but the exact same sound TJ made when he was sleeping. He took a careful step to the cot that TJ used when he slept over and found him there sleeping and dreaming his little dreams. He began to make more noises so John quickly picked him up so he wouldn't wake up and be cranky. He held TJ close to him and started to talk softly to him to sooth him. He walked up and down the room to help he sleep started to relax in his arms and John knew he was going to sleep again. As he was walking TJ up and down he noticed there was someone in his bed. It must have been Teyla but she was under the covers. Whenever they slept in each other's quarters they always slept on top of the covers in case in an emergency someone entered they didn't want members of the expedition to think badly of the other so it would always look quite innocent. He placed TJ back in his bed and made sure the covers were secure. He then went to his bed, slowly and quietly he lifted the covers so he could slip into bed. He lowered himself so as not to wake Teyla. When he was comfortable, Teyla scooted next to him and placed her arm across his middle and laid her head on his chest. He moved his arm around her so he was cuddling her, his hand met her bare back. He knew she wasn't naked as he could feel the silkiness of her night dress. Now his imagination was working overtime trying to picture what Teyla looks like in a sexy negligée. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. She mumbled that "I wanted to wake up with you I hope you don't mind?"

"If I ever mind having the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed just shoot me." He felt Teyla smile. She lifted her head and he bent down at the same time and their lips touched. Then the kiss deepened. "Thank you for the letter. I know it was hard for you to be so honest. I was going to try an seduce you into admitting how you felt but now I don't need to."

"Well, I may not be too sure about my feelings now I think about it, maybe some seduction may be needed to confirm my feelings for you. Just so we are both sure."

"There will still be seduction but instead of me being subtle I can be a bit more adventurous, however if you want me to be subtle and take my time…" Teyla said this as she slowly ran her hand up his chest. Teyla heard John catch his breath. She could feel his heart beat so fast. She smiled she knew how to drive her man mad and they'd just barely begun.

"On seconds thoughts maybe slow and subtle would be lost on me" John said as he struggled for breath. She was going to kill him. Again he felt her smile. They kissed again until Teyla broke it off and told John to go to sleep as he had had a long day. Teyla was snuggling up to John and he did the same and they both slept with smiles on their faces.

John woke to find him-self alone in bed, was it a dream he thought. He looked around and caught TJ's eyes. The boy was standing up in his cot waiting for someone to come and get him. As soon as he saw John was awake he smiled one of his widest smiles and started to clap in excitement. Teyla must be in the bathroom, he didn't even hear her get up. He got up and went to TJ to pick him up. TJ snuggled into John's shoulder and he was a happy kid. TJ put him chubby arm around John's neck and grabbed onto his dog tags with the other. John took him for a walk around his quarters while talking to him.

"Hey TJ, things are going to change around here from now on and I hope you will like the changes. You see" John hesitated, how do you explain this to a nearly two year old thought John? Are you even supposed to?

"Well, the thing is me and your mum are going to be spending more time with each other. We may spend more time here in my quarters the three of us or more time at your place. The important thing is not where we are but that we're together. You see, your mum is a really special woman. I have had these feelings, these strong feelings, for her for a long time but was too stupid to do anything about it. Maybe it was meant to be this way. I mean if she and your dad didn't get together then you wouldn't be here and no way do I regret that. Not only are you the best part of your mum but you're a really good baby you make it easy to love you. Everyone loves you and you know it. Now I've got to be honest, I'm not good relationship material. I find it really hard to talk about my feelings and let me tell you when you're older and are thinking about a woman, you will need to be able to tell her how you feel. If you're really lucky, like I am, you will find a woman who loves you whether you can talk about your feelings or not and be your best friend at the same time. There will be times when I'm going to mess up, times when I'll say the wrong thing and end up making your mum cry. Please don't hold this against me it will never be on purpose. See, you're very lucky you're part of a culture where it's good to talk about how you feel. You will be a heartbreaker when you're older. I love your mum, I always have and I always will that's a promise. You will always be the most important person to your mum. I will never try and come between you two but I hope you will accept me as part of your family. I love you I hope you know that. As far as I am concerned you are my son. I hope you will always be certain in my love for both you and your mum." John leaned his head towards TJ and the boy did the same. John had no idea if TJ actually understood anything let alone everything he said but he just had to say those words. As they lifted their heads TJ gave John a sloppy kiss on his cheek and just grinned at him. John had a massive smile on his face, whether TJ understood or not he just gave John his seal of approval. It was at that point when he felt something on his arm John looked down to find Teyla's hand on his arm. He looked up to see tears in Teyla's eyes. John got scared, why did Teyla have tears? Why was she about to cry? Teyla could see all those thoughts going through his head and it made her smile. She was in love with the bravest man she knew. He would risk his life for any one on Atlantis, he faced death on numerous occasions but a woman and not just any woman but the woman he loves with happy tears makes him scared out of his life. Shaking her head she caught his head with both her hands and dragged his head towards her to place the softest kiss onto his lips. When she let go John raised his head to give her a puzzled look. "What was that for?"

"I heard your little man to man talk with Torren and I had to kiss you." Teyla said this as she was caressing his cheek with her hand. He looked embarrassed at having been caught but he knew he would have to try and talk more about his feelings as Teyla was big on that but he also knew that she would never push him but he would try for her and Torren. John didn't want Torren to end up like him so he would have to make a conscientious effort to be more open with those he loved that were standing right there with him at that moment. John turned into Teyla's hand and loved what it represented. He had never been so happy before. They stood there for a while until TJ had other ideas. The moment had passed but they were all looking forward to the future. John bent down and brushed his lips against Teyla's. Then they decided it was time to get TJ ready and John did this himself, while he was getting TJ ready they discussed when and if they should tell the others. When he had finished getting TJ ready he looked up to take a real good look at Teyla and realised she was wearing a sexy night dress. He knew it from the night before but seeing it now made him catch his breath, she was beautiful there was no question about that but in this instance Teyla standing there in the sexy sleepwear did something to John. He even thought that he may have stopped breathing he must have made a sound because she looked up with a confused look on her face then she saw his look and looked down she realised he was reacting to her choice of sleep attire. "Do you like it John? This was your Christmas present. I thought you deserved it after reading your letter."

"Well to be honest I think it looks slightly better on you than it will ever look on me."Teyla rolled her eyes to this response as John knew she would. "In fact purple is not my colour maybe next time you could buy something in black?"

"I was thinking next time I would buy something that was see-through!"

With that she turned around and walked into the bathroom, showing John her bare back as she walked away. Not only was the 'night dress' if you could call it that thought John, was short, just barely long enough to cover her perfect bottom but it had slits up the sides so if there was any doubt that Teyla was naked underneath there was no doubt any more. As she made her way to the bathroom she could her John groan and she looked over her shoulder to give him a secret smile and noticed he was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

They told Ronan and Rodney at the same time. Neither of them expected the reaction they got. They didn't know how to explain it to them so they just sat next to each other and held hands, hoping this would be enough.

"It took you two long enough." said Rodney. Ronan just had a big grin on his face but he was also nodding to agree with Rodney. He got up and slapped John on the back. John stood up and then Ronan hugged him real tight lifting him off the floor. Teyla and Torren just laughed while John struggled against the big guy. When John was released Ronan became all serious and said so everyone could hear "If you hurt her at all you will have me to answer to, you understand?" He was serious and John was too scared to do anything but nod. Ronan then turned to Teyla and wrapped his arms around both Teyla and Torren. Again Torren giggled. The sound was sweet.

"If you hurt him, you will answer to me." He whispered into Teyla's ear. She was shocked to think that Ronan thought she would ever hurt John. "You can break his heart so easily. Remember that." He eased back to look into her eyes and she smiled knowing that he loved John as a brother and was only trying to protect him. Slightly louder he said

"Just let me know if he's not treating you right and I'll sort him out for you ok Teyla?" Teyla nodded while a massive grin spread on her face. John had a sick feeling and could only muster a weak and hesitant smile.

"Finally, so are you going to get married straight away?" asked Rodney. Both John and Teyla looked up sharply and couldn't figure the correct response to make.

"You've been dating for like the past six years. Well giving each other long looks while the other wasn't looking. You've had this special bond for ages. Everyone knew that you two were meant for each other and loved each other they couldn't figure out why you never hooked up. It doesn't matter to me, I've always thought of you two as a couple. I mean if I noticed the looks and the charged atmosphere between you then that has got to say something as we all know that I'm the least observant of all of us. Anyway I wish you well. Not that you need it, you're already a family, now you've finally admitted it to each other." Teyla and John just looked at Rodney with something like awe. They never knew that he could be so eloquent.

It was Christmas Eve and they had agreed to celebrate Christmas in John's quarters seeing as he had all of Torren's many presents in his room. Ronan and Rodney agreed. They both had also bought numerous presents for the boy. John had bought a few presents for Teyla also. He wasn't too sure if he went over the top or not. He hoped she would like everything. When Teyla saw the number of presents for her son she just gave John a look, unfortunately both Ronan and Rodney were there and John decided to sacrifice his friends for the greater good.

"The presents are from all three of us."

Teyla just lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'really'.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that couldn't stop with the presents. Every t-shirt you thought was cute you had to buy let alone the toys." Rodney would have carried on but he was hit upside the head. Twice.

"What was that for? " Rodney then looked to Teyla "I.. I.. I mean of course all these presents are from all of us." It was so obvious that he was lying. Teyla always knew when her guys were lying it was so sweet that they would lie about the most innocent things but never anything important. She just sighed and gave each man a pointed a knowing look that was meant to scare them and she succeeded. All three were brave men, well John and Ronan were, Rodney was a genius but all three preferred when Teyla spoke because she always looked so formidable when she gave you a particular look.

The boys decorated the room so there was an average sized Christmas tree with all the decorations. The presents were too many to fit under the tree so they put all of Torren's presents under the tree, after all he was the child. Their presents were put on the table. John spent the night in Teyla's bed. He was so tired from decorating the room and wrapping all the presents by the time he got to Teyla's quarters Torren was being put to bed. John had time to kiss him goodnight. They then sat in front of the TV on the couch and he fell asleep. Eventually Teyla woke him up and he vaguely noticed that she had changed into her night clothes. He was going to return to his room but she caught his hand and led him to her bed. They hadn't been intimate yet. They'd slept in each other's arms several times since admitting their feelings to each other but John wanted their first time to be special. John remembered having that conversation, it was soooo embarrassing but he was glad when after he finished Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so slowly and passionately that he couldn't think for a while, she scrambled his brains. They had agreed to take things slowly. Teyla led him to her bed and pulled back the covers and made him get into the bed and covered him. She went to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to him. They both snuggled close to each other Teyla loved to sleep with her head on his chest and her hand on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. John loved the feel of her on his chest he always cuddled her closer afraid that she may not be there when he awoke. He always leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Teyla loved this it was a small gesture but it was a big expression of love from John.

Christmas morning arrived and John hurriedly got up and got ready to make sure everything in his room was perfect for the day. He kissed Teyla and went to kiss Torren as well and left to go to his quarters. They had agreed to meet up at 9am. Ronan and Rodney arrived about ten minutes before. Teyla and Torren arrived on time. John had made sure breakfast was ordered. They all enjoyed breakfast, Torren kept on looking at the tree and the decorations. He hardly ate any breakfast he was so excited. The adults just laughed. Once everyone had finished their meal John took Torren and held him in his lap. Ronan and Rodney were giving out the gifts. They watched as Torren tore the paper off of his presents he loved everything he received. He got puzzles and educational toys from Rodney. Ronan gave him a small training outfit that was just too cute. He also gave Torren some boxing gloves, telling everyone that it is never too early to start training. John had bought Torren so many clothes, numerous t-shirts with various super heroes on them. As soon as TJ saw the Batman t-shirt he had to wear it straight away. There were also shorts and jeans and some baseball caps not to mention the sneakers. Everyone, including Teyla admitted that all the clothes were very cute. Then the toys, TJ had just started to open the first toy when John heard someone talking to him in his ear. Even though it was a holiday as the military commander of the base he was never off duty and never when Woolsey called him.

"I'll be right there." Turning to the others he told them he had to go but would be back as soon as possible. He gave TJ to Teyla.

He was back within a few minutes and went straight to his closet to pack a bag. "I have to leave for a couple of days. I'm going back to Stargate Command."

John had been gone for nearly a week. They had managed to see each other and talk, after the first day people in the control room made sure they were left alone to give them some sort of privacy, Torren loved seeing John even though it was on a screen. After the second day, there was a problem with establishing a link and couldn't connect. Torren found this really hard and was desperate to see John.

Their family were very special thought Teyla. Here she was on New Year's Eve dancing with Rodney when she knew he would rather be dancing with Jennifer. John though of them as family as did she but she didn't realise how much of a family they had become. Not only did the girls, Jennifer and Amelia force her into getting dressed for the party and celebrating with them all, the boys, Rodney, Ronan and Evan Lorne made sure she knew she would be expected at the party. When she tried to explain that she didn't want to go by herself they all told her that they were going as a group and she would not be alone. The boys had cornered her the day before and told her in no uncertain terms that they were going to look after her until John returned and if he found out that she was alone on New Year's Eve their lives would not be worth living. They had all promised John, not that Teyla needed to know this that they would look after her. John was touched by this affection from his 'brothers'. So here she was at a party that she didn't want to be at, she didn't have a chance to be alone as she had a partner for each and every dance. The boys were keeping her amused in rotation, first Rodney then Ronan followed by Evan. She did feel sorry for Jennifer, Amelia and Lorne's date but all the girls were happy to let their dates dance with another woman. In fact they found it amusing when other men tried to ask Teyla to dance they surrounded her as if she was off limits, eventually all the others got the message, ' she's Sheppard's so back off'. What made it sweeter was the fact that the boys did not like dancing but made the effort to make sure she had a good time. She was dancing with Rodney for the third time that night. Her heart wasn't in it. Her hands were on his arms, his arms were around her waist, they were at arms-length and just swaying to the music. Rodney was nervous, he knew he wasn't a good dancer and he was conscious of stepping on Teyla's feet so he started up a conversation.

"You know you've made him so happy. I never thought the day would come when I saw you two admit your feelings towards each other."

Teyla looked up at him in surprise. She didn't know what to say to that. Rodney kept on talking.

"He deserves to be happy and you make each other whole. You know the love he has for Torren is like a father's? I hope you three and any other children you may have, have a long and happy life together."

When Rodney looked down he saw Teyla had tears in her eyes. He was beginning to panic when Teyla smiled and leaned up to kiss Rodney on the cheek. He got all embarrassed and this made Teyla smile even more.

He was nervous, he'd been away for nearly a week. He was standing in front of the Stargate in Stargate Command in a brand new tux. The look that Carter and the other female members of the command gave him made him think that he looked ok in the tux, well if the wolf whistles were anything to go by. Carter was standing next to him his a black dress and O'Neill was next to her in a tux as well they were ready for the party at Startgate Command but had to wait until he left to go and celebrate with the rest of their team.

"How come I look like a waiter and you look like James Bond in this get up?" asked O'Neill.

"Don't know Sir."

John was nervous and anxious. He couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis, back to Teyla and TJ. Finally the worm whole was established and his IDC was received and he was given the green light, he ran up the ramp and through the worm whole.

"Yes, dismissed Shepard." O'Neill sarcastically said this to an empty room as by the time he got the last word out it was just him and carter and those unlucky enough to pull the shift on New Year's Eve. Carter just giggled. They made their way more sedately to their party.

John reached the room in record time he stood trying to see if he could find Teyla. He was looking around the room he scanned the room and couldn't find her then his gaze zeroed in on a woman in a black dress swaying with Rodney. It felt as if time had stopped. He started to make his way towards them of course they had to be at the opposite side of the room. They were slightly separated from the rest of the party they seemed to have formed a small group. The others were dancing around them protectively making sure not to let anyone else in. Ronan and Amelia were dancing with each other, Lorne was dancing with his date and Jennifer was watching Rodney trying not to step on Teyla's feet with a smile on her face. People tried to stop him and wish him a happy new year but he was determined to get to Teyla as quickly as possible so he ignored them. They didn't take offence they all new that the Colonel and Teyla had recently revealed their feelings for each other and had been separated for nearly a week. Not that he noticed but people started to part for him to make it easier for him to reach Teyla. He saw Rodney look up and saw his eyes nearly popped out of his head Rodney then smiled and stepped away from Teyla leaving her there by herself. She didn't realise what was happening, one minute she was dancing with Rodney then next she was alone. She looked up to see Rodney a few steps away with a smile on his face before she could even think about it she had a feeling a funny feeling in her heart. Teyla stated to turn around, it seemed as if she was doing it in slow motion. When she was facing the other direction she saw John making his way towards her. She closed her eyes tight just in case this was a dream. When Teyla opened them John was still making his way towards her and ignoring everything apart from her. Their eyes locked onto each other and she couldn't hold back the smile or the tears. She was watching as the most handsome man ever came towards her. He looked good anyway but in a tux he took her breath away. The military officers had the choice of to wear the dress blues or black tie, not surprisingly most had decided to wear black tie. John smiled at her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that dress was just wow. He eventually reached her and wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her long and slow. Unbeknownst to them everyone had stopped to look at the reunion and there was a heartfelt sigh from all the female members of the expedition and the male members just smiled. Their family tried to give them privacy from the rest of the party by dancing around them so they could have a little private moment. The rest of the party goers got the message and got back to the dancing. When they had finished kissing each other they leant their foreheads together and danced like that for a while. Then Teyla found his neck and tucked her head into that space and could stop smelling him and kissing his neck and he did the same to her. It was nearly midnight as the expedition started to countdown, they kissed at midnight and it didn't last long as the others wanted to welcome him back. Rodney and Jennifer went to check on Torren and since they found him awake they changed him into a cute little tux that John had bought for that night. They relieved his babysitter and all four made their way to the party. When TJ saw John he shouted "dada" as loud as he could. John hearing this, turned to face his son and had the biggest smile on his face when he saw TJ. He went to take him out of Rodney's arm and TJ practically leapt into John's arms. They hugged each other tightly. John then noticed TJ's attire, he was wearing the tux but with his own little twist, he had the trousers and the jacket but instead of a shirt he had a Batman t-shirt with the bow tie on top and no dress shoes but sneakers instead. It wasn't conventional but it worked. TJ had his own style not bad for someone so young! He kissed the women on the cheek and hugged Rodney, Ronan and back slapped Lorne. John, Teyla and TJ decided to leave after an hour. They got back to her quarters and put TJ to bed. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other they kept on kissing. She started to pull his jacket off of him, John had a question in his eyes and Teyla answered it.

"We've waited long enough and I've come to the conclusion that our first time will be special whenever we become intimate."

John smiled that shy smile of his and the love he felt for her was in his eyes. They took it slow. John pushing the thin straps of her dress off of her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor revealing the most sexy underwear he had ever seen he caught his breath and Teyla was happy with his response. She didn't know why she decided to wear it tonight but she was glad she did. John carried her to the bed where they touched, teased and explored each other's bodies for the rest of the night, well the morning. They eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When Teyla woke it was to find the sunlight coming through the windows and when she snuggled up to John he was on his back with Torren on his chest both were sleeping deeply and she loved that scene. She leaned over to kiss John on his cheek and do the same to Torren then John's arm came around to cuddle her next to him.

"You know we are really lucky to have the family that we do." Said Teyla

They were still in bed enjoying a relaxing morning after the wonderful night before. Teyla couldn't stop kissing John just to make sure he was there. Not just on the lips but his shoulder, hands anything that came close to her lips found their way onto his body. She did think that she would wake up and it would have been a dream, she was glad it was reality. Teyla gave a contented sigh and John shifted so he could look into her eyes.

"I know I'm really lucky to have both you and TJ in my life let alone the fact that we're now a family."

"I'm glad we're a family as well." Replied Teyla "But that is not what I was talking about."

At John's confused look she elaborated.

"You do realise that although you have a brother on Earth you have three more here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are loved not only by me and Torren but by Ronan, Rodney and Evan."

"Exactly when did you start drinking the champagne yesterday?"

With an eye roll Teyla began to explain.

"Yesterday all three of your brothers here protected me as if I was at risked of getting kidnapped. How much do you think they enjoy dancing?"

John was wondering what this had to do with the current conversation but knew that Teyla always had a logic to her questions. So he thought it was easier and quicker to just answer the question without asking why.

"They hate it unless it's with their special someone. Rodney hasn't danced with anyone in ages, he always sits and eats but since he's been with Jennifer he's dancing more which I thought I'd never see."

Teyla nodded her head to agree.

"Ronan wasn't taught how to dance like we do so he feels a little uncomfortable. I'm sure Amelia will sort out that problem though. Evan on the other hand can dance but prefers not to let anyone know because as soon as a woman finds out you can dance you will never rest during the night. All women will want a dance with you just so they can have a proper dance as their dates are useless at it."

"I agree with everything you have said. So would it surprise you to know that last night I did not have time to rest as I had a partner for each and every dance."

"Excuse me?" said John with a questioning lift of his eyebrow.

Teyla just laughed. She didn't mean to make him jealous but it was so easy.

"You have nothing to worry about. My partners were your brothers. Each of them danced with me leaving their dates to stand and watch. I believe they discussed it before hand as I danced with Rodney first then Ronan and finally Evan. This continued until you arrived and made a wonderful entrance. It was really sweet actually. They each talked about you and how happy I have made you and the fact that you seemed more relaxed and they love watching you with Torren. They said it was nice that you showed affection for you son so openly. Rodney did step on my toes numerous times but he was adorable. When an attractive man tried to ask me to dance when I was with Rodney all of a sudden I was surrounded by Evan and Ronan who made it quite clear that I was taken and will not be dancing with anyone else that night. I felt sorry for the poor man. They made sure I was having fun last night even though you were not there. You see I was not going to go but Jennifer and Amelia made me get dressed. I was pining for you and I just wanted to stay here and not think about small talk and dancing with men I didn't want to because there is only one man I wanted and he wasn't here." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips John responded and wanted to deepen the kiss then remembered that TJ was still on his chest.

"Wow that was nice of them. I am closer to them than to my own brother. You know I've thought of all of you as family for years now. And now we're finally a family."

"Do you know what I find adorable? It is the fact that you would do the same for them. If one of them was unable to return for an important event you would do the exact same thing. You would spend time with their loved one making sure she was fine and having a good time. You wouldn't let her wallow in self-pity. You don't realise how much influence you have on Atlantis, not just with your military but non-military as well. They all respect you and they know you would do anything for each and every one of them. You lead by example you do not give orders for others to do what you are not prepared yourself to do. I love you so much and you are so loved not just by me and Torren but by the rest of your family as well."

There was nothing he could say to that. John was flattered that he was thought of so highly and he gave thanks he knew if anything was to happen to him Teyla and TJ would always be looked after. He knew Teyla could look after herself and TJ but at least he knows that there will be positive male role models in his life. He kissed the top of TJ's head.

"Time to get up." said Teyla as she got up putting on the shirt that John had taken off the night before.

When John turned around to see her he caught his breath and let out a heartfelt groan. Teyla turned around instantly to see why he would make such a sound especially when she wasn't in bed with him, last night they both made some noises that should only be heard in a bedroom. John just kept his eyes on her and couldn't look anywhere else.

"John are you ok?"

John could only nod his head but again kept his eyes on her. Eventually he closed his eyes as if he was trying to think of something then opened them again and groaned again.

"John what is the matter?"

"Just give me a minute."

When he looked at her she had her eyebrows raised up and he knew he couldn't avoid the explanation.

"Remember the morning after the night of when we slept together for the first time?"

Teyla nodded her head.

"Remember you had that sexy negligee on?"

Again Teyla nodded but with that sexy smile on her face.

"And you said next time you buy the see through ones instead? You don't have to do that now."

Teyla was completely puzzled she knew John was looking forward to seeing her in the transparent garments. Why would he say it is not necessary now thought Teyla.

"Why John?"

"You can't look any more sexy than you do right now in my shirt."

"You must be joking John this cannot be considered sexy in any way." Teyla looked down at the shirt that came down to just above her knees.

"Every man loves the woman he loves to wear his shirt the morning after. The woman always makes the shirt look sexy and it reminds him of the night of passion that they shared and men's shirts just generally look good on women who have nothing else on."

John tried to explain.

"So are you telling me all I have to do to perhaps get my own way now and then would be to wear one of your shirts to bed?" Teyla said with some mischief.

John looked at her but refused to say another word. So Teyla slowly sauntered, that's the only way John could describe it as that was not the usual way she walked, to John and she had undone a couple of buttons she leant down and placed a long sweet kiss to John's mouth. He groaned into it and Teyla had her answer and smiled a wide smile when she lifted her head and sauntered her way to the bathroom looking at John over her shoulder and laughing all the way.

"It's still early. It's only 11am." said John looking at the clock deciding to change the subject.

"Yes but our family will be here in an hour."

"Why?" came the suspicious response from John.

"We are going to finish our Christmas celebration. After you left, Rodney and Ronan continued to play with Torren so he wouldn't miss you too much. They refused to open any more presents until you came back. They said we were going to celebrate as a family that meant every member of said family not everyone but one. So they will be here in 55 minutes. Hurry."

"Ok, ok give me a chance."

Just then TJ started to stir in John's arms. The morning had begun. They had ordered enough brunch for everyone. Rodney and Ronan arrived together and after saying a quick good morning to John, kissing Teyla's cheek and tickling Torren they dived into their food.

Brunch was a festive affair even though it was a week late. This is what family is thought John. People that are always there for you through good and bad times. They stood by Teyla yesterday as did Lorne who was on duty today. He was really lucky.

"Ok, Santa left some more presents so let's go open them." John still had TJ in his hands and he was the proud wearer of a Batman t-shirt. Apparently he would only wear the batman t-shirts as they reminded him of his dada. He did not like wearing anything else during the time when John was away, according to Teyla.

There were only a few presents left. It seemed as if only TJ had opened most of his presents. The rest were still there. In fact none of the adults had touched theirs there were a couple for TJ so they gave them to him to keep him occupied. TJ attacked the wrapping paper and found a toy plane in one package and just played with it. He wasn't interested in the other presents for the moment.

John got up and selected a package and gave it to Ronan. He tore it open with the same finesse as TJ and looked at the DVDs. It was a selection of martial arts DVDs that John thought he would enjoy and learn from. Ronan just looked up at John placed his gift to one side and grabbed John in a bear hug.

"Thanks man. These look great. Hey I'll have a few more ways to kick your butt in a few weeks."

John's face dropped.

"Yeah, you're welcome." John said reluctantly.

Next was Rodney's turn. Teyla gave him his present. Rodney was a bit more methodical and tried to open his present more logically. He felt that it was soft and had something else in it maybe a magazine inside. Maybe it was the latest Physicist monthly thought Rodney.

"Will you just hurry up and tear it up McKay?" Said Ronan impatiently.

When he finally managed to remove the paper without tearing it he was completely shocked. There was a t-shirt and a comic. Not only was the comic a rare one which he didn't own it was also signed copy. Rodney looked up at John and Teyla and couldn't say a thing. He quickly kissed Teyla, as he saw Ronan do after he had opened his presents, on the cheek and punched John in the shoulder but he was still too overwhelmed to speak. Eventually he managed a strangled thank you. Then looked back to find a folded t-shirt. Once he unfolded it and looked at the design he had to sit down quickly not only was it a Batman t-shirt but it had his favourite Cat Woman on it.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Said Rodney

The others just laughed. Rodney and Ronan looked at each other and agreed on something as they both got up. They went outside and were back within a couple of seconds. Each carried a bag. Ronan took out two presents and gave one to John and the other to Teyla. Teyla was the first to open hers, inside she found the most wonderful belt and matching bracelet. Both were made of leather and had traditional Athosian designs on them.

"We thought you would like a little bit of home with you and thought the designs …." Rodney's little speech was cut off because he was wrapped tightly in a Teyla hug. She kissed his cheek and then did the same to Ronan. The big guy got a bit worried when he found his shirt was becoming wet. He lifted worried eyes towards Shepard.

"Don't worry Chewie, they are happy tears. You two did good."

Even though Ronan was relieved he didn't like crying women. He never knew what to do. So he just patted her awkwardly on the back. It was John's turn to open his gift. He was amazed by what he found. His 'brothers' knew him so well. Inside was a remote controlled puddle jumper. It was a miniature version of the real thing apart from the fact that this was named Shepard 1 and when he looked inside he saw there were miniatures of all of them including TJ inside. He couldn't wait to try it out. He knew it was handmade and it must have taken both Rodney and Ronan ages to make it.

"Thanks guys this is great, I can't wait it try it out."

"Not in our quarters John." Teyla said with a knowing look.

John got up to give Teyla her gift. She unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box with an Athosian design on top. Teyla loved the craftsmanship of the box and let her hand feel the lovely design.

"Er, it's a memory box. It has two sections one for you to write your dreams on a piece of paper and place them there. The other section is for you to place small stones in every time you make a memory." John finished quietly. He didn't know what to get Teyla for Christmas, she wasn't into material things, as long as those she loved were happy and healthy she was happy.

"John this is so lovely, thank you so much." She leant over to hug and kiss him. After she had finished she said to the room that she had a few memories to add to the box already.

"This is for you John. I hope you like it."

"Teyla, you didn't have to get me anything, I have you and TJ and that's enough."

Teyla could see from his eyes he meant every word he had just said and she smiled that shy smile of hers and kissed him again. John opened his present to find a signed copy of an autobiography of his hero Jonny Cash. He couldn't believe it, this must have cost her a lot. He looked up to see her and Teyla quickly said

"Rodney helped me find the right gift with the help of the in-ter-net."

John got up to hug and kiss her and said thank you to Rodney making sure he knew he was really grateful especially as he knew Rodney would only take a nominal amount of money or candles from Teyla. Rodney understood the thanks and pointed out that Teyla came up with the gift but just needed help to order it and have it delivered.

"We have another gift but this one is for all of you." Rodney said as he got up to give them the present from his bag.

Teyla unwrapped the gift to find a large black and white photo of the three of them. John was holding a sleeping Torren in his arms and who had chocolate smeared over his mouth. TJ had his head in the space by John's left side of his neck, his little hand resting on John's chest. Teyla was standing on the other side of Torren a hand on the back of John's neck and the other on Torren. John was kissing TJ's head and looking at Teyla and she was looking at him, both were looking at each with love in their eyes and you could clearly see it. It was an intimate moment within a family. It was perfect. They both raised their heads to look at the men, Teyla had tears in her eyes and let them fall and John was just speechless.

"Thank you so much. It's a wonderful photo. I don't know what to say. This is perfect." Said John

Teyla did what Teyla does and hugged them both much to Rodney and Ronan's distress. John just laughed at their discomfort and hugged them as well. He was really lucky, he thought, to have a family like this. TJ had just finished playing with his plane and saw the photo. He pointed to it and started to giggle.

"Mamma, dada and TJ." Stated TJ

"That's right buddy. That's the Emaggen/ Shepard family."

"Fameee." TJ agreed

He then looked up confused and asked his dada.

"Where ucle Wody an ucle Onan?"

TJ said pointing to the photo. They all understood what he was trying to say. John and Teyla both smiled as they thought the same thing. Rodney and Ronan just looked confused.

"We'll get a photo of the whole family including uncle Rodney and uncle Ronan soon. Ok TJ?" asked John.

TJ thought it over and nodded after a while and went back to playing with his plane. John looked to his two brothers who looked dumbfounded.

"TJ's right, we need a whole family picture for each of our places. We will get a photo of our family each year so we can see how our family grows.

The End.


End file.
